This invention relates to bookmarks, and more particularly, to a bookmark having an adhesive section for attaching to a book and an indicia-receiving section.
Bookmarks are usually simple articles, perhaps a sheet of paper or cardboard, that is placed in a book between read and unread pages so as to indicate where the reader stopped reading or is to begin reading again.
Moreover, bookmarks can sometimes be clips affixed to a page top or a decorated and elongated article that can be inserted between the pages.
However, most of such bookmarks may become lost or separated from the book, which means that the reader will lose its place.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a bookmark that is attachable to the book and which is unlikely to be separated from the book.
Sometimes the bookmark may be a thin ribbon bound to the binding. However, it is often desirable to make notes while reading and sometimes it is desirable to make these notes on the bookmark. Moreover, bookmarks can be used as an advertising specialty where indicia can be applied to the bookmark for the reader to see. Furthermore, the bookmark should be separate from the book prior use for marking purposes, be attachable after the book is selected and detachable after the book has been read. The bound ribbon does not provide for notes or advertising nor for separate attachment or detachment.
Thus another object of this invention is to provide a bookmark to which an indicia can be applied.
Yet another object is to provide a bookmark which is separate but can be attached or detached from a book.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.